


The Worst Laid Plans

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: “It’s totally possible to lay a trap.” He remained focused on the path ahead, “However, the more people are aware of the trap, the more likely it is that it will fail.”“Dude.”“Yes, Dustin, ‘Dude.’”Of course, the plan failed anyway.





	The Worst Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Mara for Alpha's Magical Fic exchange! I loosely based the monster off of the Owl Yummy from OOO. I hope you like the fic!
> 
> Fic takes place sometime after Episode 8, but before Cam becomes a Ranger and Blake and Hunter join the team.

“Dude, we’re gonna die.”

“We’re not gonna die.”

“Okay, so on the off chance we make it, this is still really bad, dude.”

“You decided to follow me.”

“Well you were ignoring Sensei and leaving on your own. Someone had to!”

“And whose fault is it that we’re stuck in this mess?”

“Okay, dude, to be fair, this is both kind of our fault.”

* * *

 

Dustin should have known by now to expect the unexpected. All his fellow ninja classmates were captured by an evil space ninja, said space ninja was out to take over the city, and his teacher was a rodent.

“I prefer the term guinea pig, thank you very much.”

With a sheepish grin, Dustin rubbed the back of his head, “No offense, Sensei.”

The guinea pig bowed his head, the small stick in his paw acting as a staff, “None taken. Now, back to the situation at hand…”

“Right.” Shane rested an arm on the back of the main computer chair, peering over their resident tech guy’s shoulder. “Things are going missing. It started with socks, then to cats and dogs, until finally…” He trailed off, letting the implication hang in the air.

“Hmm,” Tori pressed in close, leaning onto the armrest, “Sixteen missing persons’ reports in only a week?”

On the computer screen, multiple screens appeared as Cam typed away at the keyboard. “I’ve been keeping track so far of how many people have gone missing… The most recent person was…”

He pressed the enter key with an extra oomph, and one more window popped up, this time showing a familiar face to the group.

“Kelly?!”

“Dude, no way!”

“Wait!” Tori backed up, holding a hand to her chin, “So that’s why she wasn’t at the shop this afternoon?” She whirled around to look at the rest of her team, “Guys, when was the last time you saw Kelly?”

Shane leaned back, but his weight was still on the back of Cam’s chair, “Yesterday, I think?”

“Dustin?”

The Yellow Ranger plopped down on the floor, folding his legs, “Yeah, we closed up shop last night, but I just thought she left before me… Dude, if I had known…”

Sensei jumped down from his perch next to the computer, and laid a paw on Dustin’s knee. “You had no idea that something like this could happen. Cam was keeping a close eye on the disappearances, but we can only do everything within our power.” He glanced over at the others, “We will find her, and the others.”

Despite the best intentions, the overall mood of the afternoon had soured, and they were no closer to coming up with a decent plan to find any missing person.

“Okay, but—and dude hear me out—what if we—“

“No.” Cam swiveled around in his chair, “We are not laying out a trap.” He caught the eye of Shane and Tori before focusing back on Dustin, “Those never work.”

“But—!”

“Dude,” Shane placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder, “you’re not gonna win this battle, just let it go.”

Dustin let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, “Fine.”

Tori moved to his other side, clamping her hand on his other shoulder, “I think what will really help us right now is some sleep. It’s late, and we’ll only be exhausted.” She glanced in Cam’s direction, “And of course that would be when Lothor decides to attack.”

“Tori’s right,” Sensei hopped from the desk to Cam’s shoulder, “Rest easy tonight, Rangers, and I’m sure tomorrow we’ll find a way.”

* * *

 

Dustin wasn’t an airhead. Sure, he forgot stuff sometimes but not all the time, which was why him forgetting his motocross helmet was so odd.

Like seriously? Motocross is his life. Outside of being a Power Ranger.

He grumbled as he made his way through the waterfall, past the debris that they never cleaned up after Lothor attacked, and down the stairs into Ninja Ops.

Halfway down the steps, he collided with something solid, nearly losing his footing. An hand reached out, grabbing him by the elbow and he found his center.

There, standing a step below, with a bag on his back, was Cam.

“Dude.”

“Shh!” Cam kept a firm grip on Dustin’s elbow, leading him out of Ninja Ops and into the nearby forest. “We can’t have my dad hear us.”

Once they were out of hearing range, Dustin tore his arm away, “Seriously, dude? After what happened with that creepy plant you want to sneak out and try to be a ninja again?”

Cam held his head high, refusing to meet Dustin’s eye, “This isn’t like that.” He started towards the waterfall, not even waiting for the other man to catch up. Once through the portal, he paused, only resuming his trek once Dustin had joined him on the other side. “It’s totally possible to lay a trap.” He remained focused on the path ahead, “However, the more people are aware of the trap, the more likely it is that it will fail.”

“Dude.”

“Yes, Dustin, ‘Dude.’”

Of course, the plan failed anyway.

* * *

 

Dustin struggled against his restraints, which didn’t budge. “This blows, man.”

From beside him, Cam merely laid against the walls of the nest they were stuck in, “As you’ve said. Five times, now.”

“Well it’s true. You’d think in that nifty pack of yours you’d have scissors or something.”

There was a pause, “You say that as if I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Dude!”

* * *

 

With the owl monster defeated and the missing persons returned, the Rangers regrouped back at Ninja Ops.

Waiting for them, was Sensei.

“And after I deliberately told you not to go off on your own, you went ahead and did it! Do you have any idea of the danger you were in?”

Cam remained stiff as a board, while Dustin sheepish hung his head. From the other side of the room, Tori and Shane watched, wincing every time the guinea pig raised his voice.

“But—! Dud—I mean Sensei! We were totally safe! The monster just left us in some nest until Cam cut the stuff that was holding us!”

“While this is true, you still went against what I told you.” Sensei gripped his stick tighter. “If I had lost either of you…”

At that, the mask on Cam’s face shifted, just a tad. “Dad.” He raised a hand to cover his eyes, “Dad, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. This was all my fault.” He dropped his hand, “I’ll… accept any punishment, but don’t blame Dustin.”

“Dude.”

Sensei closed his eyes, his nose scrunching adorably before nodding, “Alright.”

“Alright!” Dustin pumped a fist in the air.

“However, I can’t overlook that you both disobeyed me. So. As punishment…”

Dustin visibly deflated, “Aw man...”


End file.
